Increible y Triste Historia de las hermanas Black
by Karkinos
Summary: ¿Qué les pasó a las felices hermanas Black?¿Por qué Andrómeda las abandonó?¿Por qué Bellatrix se refugió en el hombre más cruel que había pisado la tierra? Narcisa se quedó sola y se refugió en el hombre que le haría la vida imposible, Sirius hecha de men
1. Chapter 1

Woolas soy yo de nuevo! Aquí con este intento...Pero sepan que es muy difícil llevar tantos personajes a la vez...Este capitulo lleva una intro. Más o menos, espero que les guste, toy ilusionada con este fic, espero no decepcionar a nadie... 

Besitos!

LA INCREIBLE Y TRISTE HISTORIA DE LAS HERMANAS BLACK 

La familia Black era una de las más adineradas y numerosas de todo Londres, además de las más respetadas entre todos los magos del mundo; Aunque todos los magos que de dicha familia nacían gozaban de la fama de pertenecer a las creencias extremistas de la aniquilación de las personas no mágicas.

Pero esta historia va a centrarse especialmente en dos raíces, la de Readorian y August Black herederos de Antoine y Sibille Black.

Antígona Black, estaba casada con Readorian Black. Tenían tres hijas, casi de la misma edad, diferenciadas únicamente por un año.; Andrómeda, era alta, con el pelo largo y muy brillante, de color rojo oscuro, era muy estudiosa, cariñosa y sensata, no podía vivir sin sus hermanas; después estaba Bellatrix, que había heredado el pelo negro de su padre y los ojos morados de su tía abuela; ella era la más dulce de todas, tenía una mirada tierna y era la más enojosa de todas; y por último Narcisa, que era rubia y con el pelo rizado, como su mamá y tenía los ojos grises al igual que Andrómeda, era alegre y muy divertida.

Las tres hermanas convivían en la mansión Drangtoune, Al margen de las ideas de sus padres, de la identidad de la sangre y de Lord Voldemort, que habían oído hablar de él, pero no estaban de acuerdo con sus directrices.

Al lado de su casa estaba la Mansión Black, que pertenecía al hermano de Readorian, August Black, que se había casado con Maribielle Black, con la que habían tenido dos hijos, Sirius y Regulus, ambos hermosos, con el pelo negro y los ojos grises, característica honorable de la familia.

Desde muy pequeños, los cinco jugaban, después habían accedido a Howarts juntos y nunca quisieron separarse, en especial las hermanas. La primera en irse fue Andrómeda, seguidamente Bellatrix y Sirius y después Narcisa y Regulus.

Pero si existía un amor tan fraternal..¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos? Se separaron en el último año de Andrómeda, en el que lo dio todo por perdido, en el año en que Bellatrix decidió unirse al lado oscuro, junto a Voldemort y en el año que Narcisa se quedó sola y desgraciadamente tuvo que refugiarse en el ser que le amargaría la vida para siempre..

CAPITULO II 

(Año de los acontecimientos, 1967) **_Llendo hacia Howarts..._**

-Ay! Suéltame el pelo!

-Lalalala que bonito es el amoooorrr u

-Sirius!

-Bella te amooooo

-Cállate!

-Andrómeda donde esta Remus?

-Dijiste Remus?Dónde?

-Jajaja

-Vete al cuerno ¬.¬"

Así iban caminando los Black por la estación de King Cross, armando jaleo como siempre, y aún, no estaban con los Merodeadores... Narcisa se reía de cómo Regulus imitaba a Bella, y Sirius rabiaba a Andrómeda con Lupin, del que estaba coladita hasta los huesos.

Llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos, que estaba abarrotado de gente. Por un lado pudieron ver a James, con sus padres de los que se despedía amistosamente, por otro lado estaba Remus, abrazando a su hermana pequeña y Peter estaba ya subido en el tren.

Con poca coordinación y agilidad, debido a que ponerse de acuerno no era una de sus mejores cualidades consiguieron poner los baúles tras media hora en un mismo sitio. Ahí se separaron de Sirius, que se fue con sus tres amigos. Andrómeda, se fue con él, a buscar a Lupin, con la excusa de que no había compartimento con sus hermanas.

Por otro lado Bellatrix y Narcisa se marcharon a su habitual vagón, junto con Regulus. Se sentaron y empezaron a sacar chucherías, e invocando a una mesa las empezaron a devorar todas. De pronto, una cabeza asomó por la puerta.

-Hola...¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- dijo con timidez la vocecilla.

-Hola!.- Le dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa.- Si pasa, aquí hay mucho sitio no te preocupes.

-Gracias, mi nombre es Alan, Alan... Longbottom.- dijo el chico ya con más seguridad.

-Un placer en conocerte, ven siéntate aquí.- dijo Trix (así es como la llamaban sus hermanas) indicándole que se pusiese a su lado.-Yo me e fijado más veces en ti, tu eres el que va a griffyndor, a mi curso.

-Si, has dado en el clavo,- dijo cojiendo una rana de chocolate.- Y vosotros vais a Slytherin y sois familia de Sirius, un placer en conoceros **o **

Estuvieron hablando de quiddicht, de las clases, de los profesores y, sobre todo, del tema que más le gustaba a Trix, las nuevas chucherias . Así hablando de cosas banales se había pasado más de la mitad del trayecto, Alan y Bellatrix congeniaron en seguida, les gustaban las mismas cosas y tenían posturas iguales en sus mentes, frente a lo que estudiar y a que iban a hacer con su futuro.

Estaba oscureciendo, y Regulus se había dormido. Miraban los tres al cielo cuando se abrió la puerta del vagón, por donde apareció Lucius Malfoy.

-Hola Narci, que tal?- Dijo extendiéndole una mano a la chica.

-Bien gracias.- Dijo mirando al chico con asco.

-Querida, te noto hostil conmigo, ¿Acaso e hecho algo mal?

-No dejarme en paz, por ejemplo...- El la miró con odio y cuando iba a insultarla una voz sonó detrás de él.

Atrevete a hacerle o decirle algo a mi hermana y tendrás problemas Malfoy

Andrómeda, y quien va a venir a hacerme la vida imposible tu y quien más?

Estás sordo? Deja a Narcisa en paz- Bellatrix se había levantado

Pese a la valentía de las muchachas, Lucius llevaba a la espalda a sus dos Triplodocus, Crabbe y Goyle ( Los padres), que amarraron a las dos chicas, Neville se levantó y apuntó al rubio con cabeza platino con la varita.

-Deja en paz a las señoritas maldito bastardo, si no quieres que te haga lo del año pasado...

-Longbottom, no sabía que fueras amigo de las Black, es más ni siquiera había reparado en tu presencia...- dijo con la voz tintineante de rabia.- Chicos, dejadlas.

Andrómeda y Trix, se soltaron fuertemente, y se pusieron a la altura de Alan. Se oyeron pasos por el pasillo, y pronto la voz de los merodeadores se escuchaba cerca, así que, los tres se fueron corriendo, no sin antes decir...

Narcisa, este año serás mía, no se como, pero lo serás...

Después de haberse marchado, pequeña Black, se puso a llorar hecha un mar de lagrimas se abrazaba a su hermana Bellatrix, que intentaba consolarla. Alan, ante la escena que se había presenciado, peguntó a Andrómeda que pasaba.

Esto viene desde hace ya varios años, desde que ella entró aquí, en Howarts, El baboso ese la viene persiguiendo y una vez...Él le hizo mucho daño, y desde entonces solo la quiere para él, y para lo que le plazca...

Sabe Dios, que yo nunca lo permitiré.- Era la voz de Sirius.- A mi prima nadie la toca, ni la vuelve a tocar, mientras que yo tenga conciencia de vida...

Exacto! Y más si es a la divertida, simpática, bromista...

James!

Y además mi amiga...

Gracias...Gracias a todos...

Pronto llegaron a Howarts y admiraron el grandioso castillo que se alzaba, como ancestralmente ante la atónita mirada de los chicos nuevos.

Subieron a los carruajes, y las tres hermanas se quedaron solas en uno, puesto que Alan se había ido con Arthur Weasley y Dorian McPearson en otro

Dime Andrómeda, ¿Has hablado con Remus?

Si..y no, madre mía que vergüenza e pasado...Me e tenido que sentar a su lado y al estar hablando con él Péter se ha convertido en rata me e asustado e gritado y se me a escaado una rana de chocolate a su cara...

Va bueno no importa..-La consolo Narcisa.

Si cuentas que esa rana estaba ya para tragármela...No importaa demasiado

Bellatrix y Narcisa se empezaron a reir ante la mirada incriminatoria de su hermana.

Bueno Bella y a ti, ¿Te ha gustado Alan?

Ehm...Es simpático.- Respondió la aludida colorada

Si uuuh te gustaaaaa.-

Discutiendo como siempre pasaron la ceremonia de selección, y fueron a sus dormitorios, Andrómeda a Gryffindor y Bellatrix y Narcisa a Slytherin.

Pero lo que no sabían era que alguien las observaba de cerca, alguien que quería destroar sus vidas, si no seguían su voluntad, alguien que sería capaz de torturarlas si era necesario, alguien cruel y sin escrúpulos, alguien como Lord Voldemort y sus propios padres.

--------

Bueno vnga digaaaaanmeeeeeee pofaSsSsSsS XDD espero que les gusta esque tenía que dar una pequeña introducción para ya introducir los hechos propios a la historia,

Un besito y las quiere

**Uff terminé, ahora RR**

Ahora 

**Enga**

**Ya lo dejaron?**

**Eso esta bien**

Karkinos


	2. Chapter 2

WOOooOOlas jeje ya estoy aki tarde, losé pero esque se me rompio el jodido ordenador...pero weno aquí estoy de nuevo. Extrañamente los de fan fiction ponen una norma para no contestar los rr, pero weno da igual aki se los contesto...

**Witchmin**: Gracias por el rr!Nos leemos!

**Paula GM**: gracias por tus animos! La verdad que si tiene que ser interesante...¡¡a ver que sale!

**CristalBlack**: ¡¡Por supuesto que si! Cuando tu quieras agrégame al msn o a hotmail o donde sea XDD uhm yo sinceramente creo que el principe mestizo es...Un se xDD gracias por tu rr!

**LinaNis**: Muchas gracias! A ver si podemos hablar más por msn!

**Lovelydeadgirl**: jejejeje gracias amiga, nos seguiremos leyendo igualmente!Ya la actualizá mi sargento xD

**Mery**: jaja gracias por el aviso :S ando yo un poco despistada si sabía que a veces poní Neville pero ese debió de pasárseme...(Se me olvidó por completo) Espero que sigas leyéndome (ojalá) Un BeSo

**_De cómo se enamoró Bella y Narcisa escapó del primer ataque...y las tontas predicciones_( _Curso de 1967)_**

Las clases habían empezado hacía ya unas semanas y los alumnos se integraban al horario lectivo, además de a las nuevas amistades y profesores.

La novedad de este año era Sybille Trelawney, la loca de adivinación, no hacía más que poner los ojos en blanco y decir a quién le iba a salir el acné, algo que divertía a los alumnos más que a nada, exceptuando a Lily Evans, Parva Klarck y Constance Livoir ( n/a: Estas dos últimas son las mamas de Parvati y Lavender), que admiraban la sabiduría de la profesora y eran unas apasionadas de la asignatura.

Pero centrándonos en el 17 de Noviembre...

Era sábado, y los alumnos se habían tomado la tarde libre, pues aunque no hubiese aún exámenes los profesores acometían duro con los deberes y trabajos extras, por no nombrar los castigos...

Bellatrix se encontraba en el lago junto a la grata compañía de tres libros de Historia de la Magia y cinco pergaminos, dispuesta a realizar el trabajo que por culpa de su primo le habían impuesto.

-Hola.- dijo una persona sentándose a su lado.

-¡Hola Alan!- dijo Bella con una sonrisa y acto seguido depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Veo que te estoy molestando, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

-No, no que va, por favor, quédate aquí no me molestas, incluso si quieres te brindo la oportunidad de ayudarme...

-¡Que idea más tentadora!- Le contestó riéndose.

Estuvieron dos horas leyendo y resumiendo los libros, hasta que por fin vieron el trabajo terminado. Era pronto, se tumbaron en el césped, en un silencio conciliador y tranquilo.

Alan yo...

Mmmm

¿Alan?

Gñe!

¡¡Alan! Te has dormido...- dijo mirándole a los ojos negros que tenía

Si, es cierto, es que contigo estoy muy a gusto...

No pudo evitar sonreír, estuvo un rato observándolo, hasta que unas voces la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, eran Lily y Clarisse (n/a: la futura señora Longbottom).

Venían tranquilas, hasta que los vieron, Clarisse miró con asco a Bellatrix y murmuró algo casi inaudible, pero que llegó hasta oídos de Bella " Me las vas a pagar zorra"

¿A qué venía eso? Sabía que Alan era querido por muchas chicas y...¿Querido por muchas chicas?¿Y si él estaba con todas igual que con ella?¿Y si solo ella era una distracción...?

Una punzada de celos le dio en el estómago, y las náuseas empezaban a brotar de su interior, buscó la mano de Alan, que estaba aún dormido, y se tumbó a su lado, sin querer perderlo, sintiendo que solo él la podría hacer feliz, con cuidado depositó un beso en sus labios, que pareció ser correspondido.

"_Imaginaciones mías"...- _así mismo Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada...

_---_

_Mi Señor, son mis hijas, no creo que pueda..._

_Lo harás si aprecias tu vida y la de tu familia_

_Pero eso sería como matarlas_

_¿¡Te atreves a cuestionar a tu señor?_

_No mi Lord_

_Pues ya sabes lo que debe hacer..._

_Poco después en la Mansión Black..._

_August, tienes que ayudarme..- dijo Readorian con la voz tintineante._

_No puedo hermano, yo tendré que hacer lo mismo con mis hijos..._

_No, novan a hacer lo mismo, a ellas las van a..._

_Lo siento, pero me es imposible ayudarte.- Con voz solemne, August Black, abrazó a su hermano, y se despidió de él en la puerta, triste por no poder ayudarle._

_---_

Narcisa andaba por los pasillos de Howarts, dando saltos, feliz de que la semana había acabado y tenía un día libre para hacer lo que quisiese. Ella no se preocupaba por los deberes, era tan despistada que ni siquiera se acordaba hasta última hora claro.

Dobló un pasillo y de pronto unos brazos fuertes la cogieron por detrás y la golpearon contra la pared.

- ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!- Una bofetada calló en su mejilla.

- Háblame con más respeto Narcisa, yo soy superior a ti...

Tu no eres superior nada mas que para un chicle pegado en mi zapato ¡Ya! ¡Déjame!- Narcisa intentó forcejear, pero sentía los dedos del chico clavarse en sus brazos, las piernas le temblaron y se iba a caer al suelo.

Dame un beso...- Lucius Malfoy buscó la boca de la chica, pero no la encontró, por lo que le propinó otra bofetada.

No consiguió nada con eso, y cuando iba a pegarla otra vez, un puño se encaramó en su estómago y después una patada en su cara, sintió la sangre recorrerle el cuello, y con los ojos borrosos por las lágrimas de dolor pudo distinguir a Sirius Black, que abrazaba ahora a su prima.

Sirius la cargó en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería dónde le aplicó una pomada para quitarle los moretones que le había hecho ese cerdo, después la llevó a las cocinas para que bebiese algo reconfortante.

Cisa, vamos a tomar el aire

No, no tengo ganas...

Si, ese idiota no te va a amargar el día, no pienses más en eso.

Vale...

Los dos primos bajaron, cogidos del brazo. En el lago estaban la mayoría de los alumnos, jugando a quiddicth, haciendo sus deberes o simplemente pasando el rato. Encontraron a Bellatrix y a Alan debajo de un árbol.

Iban a decir algo cuando vieron que Bella le dio un beso en los labios a Alan.

Vaya, veo que Trix no pierde el tiempo...

Es cierto vaya leona esta hecha.- dijo Cisa más reconfortada y tranquila.

Se acercaron hasta ellos y se sentaron a su lado, vieron el leve sonrojo de los chicos al verlos y rieron.

No, tranquilos

Vosotros no os mováis...Seguir a lo vuestro...

Muy graciosos...

---

_En la Mansión Dragstoune_

_Antígona Black no dejaba de moverse por el lúgubre salón, maldiciendo y destrozándolo todo, ante la mirada de su marido. Tenía los ojos rojos de ira y de llanto, ambos mezclados explosivamente._

_¡Nunca permitiré que les hagan daño! ¡Nunca!.- dijo destrozando un jarrón que contenía las cenizas de la tía de su marido._

_No podemos hacer nada, es su destino..._

_Su destino...¿¿Su destino? ¡Por Dios Readorian! ¿Este es el destino que les ofrecemos a nuestras hijas?_

_No puedo hacer nada._

_Son tus hijas.-le imploró con la voz rota por las lágrimas._

_Nada...- repitió para si mismo_

_---_

Andrómeda Black corría por los pasillos de Howarts, necesitaba ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para entregar un trabajo y tenía la débil esperanza de que nadie se lo hubiese quitado aún.

Dobló rápidamente una esquina y se resbaló, chocándose con unos niños de segundo curso de Hufflepuf, e hizo que todas sus pertenencias se desparramaran por el suelo, ocasionando un revuelo en el pasillo.

¡¡Lo siento!- dijo sin pararse- ¡¡Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff!-(Ella era prefecta)

Por fin llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca y se abalanzó sobre el mostrador casi sin aliento.

Por...favor...el libro...de...Antiguas Runas Hechizadas...

Él último se lo llevó Andrew Zabinni, hace una hora, el próximo lo devolverán...Dentro de cuatro días...

¡Mierda!

¡Señorita Black!¡Esto es una biblioteca!

Andrómeda se fue enfadada del mostrador, encima que perdía el libro por culpa del idiota ese, la reprimía la dichosa y asquerosa bibliotecaria. Salió de allí murmurando maldiciones, y mirándose a los pies, tan ensimismada se encontraba que se chocó con alguien.

- ¡Ay!- Miró hacia arriba y vio a la profesora de adivinación, con su peculiar pañuelo amarillo chillón puesto en la cabeza y esas gafas de pasta que la hacían más vieja de lo que en verdad era, iba a disculparse cuando ella entró en trance.- Señorita..¿Profesora Trelavnew? Se encuentra usted bien.- delicadamente la zarandeo.

Sybille, se recuperó tras unos minutos, y miró con los ojos abiertos a Andrómeda, de sus ojos empezaron a aflorar lágrimas.

- Pobre..Pobrecilla niña...Tu familia va a sufrir muchas pérdidas, tu desaparecerás y tu familia aumentará prodigiosamente aunque alguien sea maltratado.- dijo con una voz que parecía de ultratumba.

¿Pero qué...?

No podrás impedirlo, no podrás hacer..nada.- su voz seca puso nerviosa a Andrómeda, que la miró extrañada. Se quedó parada en medio del pasillo pensando en eso, hasta que una mano amiga se posó en su hombro.

Hola Andro.- Era Remus, eso la hizo salir del trance y se dio cuenta de que la profesora ya se había marchado.- ¿Qué tal?

Hola.- dijo con una medio sonrisa.- No lo sé, me e encontrado con Trelavnew y me a dicho...

¿Qué tu o alguien de tu familia iba a morir?.- Remus rió.- Se nota que no la tienes como profesora...

¿Qué sucede con esa profesora?

Siempre predice lo mismo, tranquila, nunca es verdad, es una farsante

Menos mal entonces...

Anduvieron por el castillo hasta bien entrada la tarde. A la hora de la cena se encontraron en el vestíbulo con los demás que al parecer venían del lago. Andrómeda decidió no darle importancia a la predicción y disfrutar de la compañía de Remus. Sirius y Narcisa mantuvieron en secreto el encontronazo con Lucius, y Bella se calló que estaba enamorada de Alan Longbottom...

Pero, ¿Y si la predicción fuese cierta? ¿Qué les sucedería dentro de poco? Ella no se imaginaba ni la más mínima parte del cruento plan que se ejercería ese año, sobre la noble y ancestral familia de los Black.

Bueno, no crean que a sido fácil, vaya que no, son las 2:00 a.m estoy tumbada en la cama, comiendo queso mozzarela para la inspiración...Sé que no se quedó muy bien, pero bueno, algo es mejor que nada.

Espero su rr

Ya lo dejaron?

No?

Ahoar si

Bye


	3. Chapter III

WoOlAs siento el retraso jiji es quee si la inspiración no viene...T-T en serio me encantan sus rr me hacen llorar Buaaa! ( Sirius que esta a mi lado saca un pañuelo y me seca las lágrimas) Bueno snif snif...Ya os los contesto..

**Lovelydeadgirl**: La chica impacienteeeeee Xd te dedico el capítulo! XD espero no decepcionarte mucho n.n Bailaremos juntas sobre el cadáver de la Cho Chang

**Haley Scott**: Ya se que hay pocos, por eso me encanta escribir sobre ellos un saludo o

**Paula GM**: gracias por el rr me animo muchio!

**TonksMia**: Oki aká tienes el cap ¡

**De cómo ella dio su vida y los alumnos fueron anunciados del baile.**

Solamente había una palabra que podía definir a la perfección aquella montaña inhóspita situada a un lado del valle de Dillverstein, oscuridad, pues era el Señor Oscuro el que allí se encontraba, rodeado de sus mortífagos, dispuesto a realidad el rito.

Una espesa neblina envolvía a los allí presentes, ocultando aún más, si se podía decir, los cuerpos envueltos en sus túnicas negras. Un árbol seco y raquítico, que seguramente en tiempos mejores habría sido un hermoso almendro, coronaba la cima de manera sombría.

Bajo ese desvencijado árbol, había una tumba que se alzaba cuatro pies del suelo. La escritura de la losa estaba borrosa por el paso del tiempo, y el mármol antes liso y blanco, ahora era áspero y grisáceo, igual que aquella niebla.

El Señor Oscuro apareció en una nube de humo verde, que intoxicó el ambiente. Su tez era una mezcla de ceniza y barro y sus ojos parecían escupir sangre, la sangre de todas las víctimas que había asesinado.

Miró a todos sin una expresión definida en el rostro. Se acercó a la tumba y estendió un trapo negro, uno de sus mortífagos colocó una vasija de ocre en el centro, y después vertió el líquido negro que contenía una pequeña botella de cristal que sacó del bolsillo.

Readorian.- dijo la voz de serpiente de Voldemort.- Tráeme el las pertenencias de tus hijas.

Éste miró de soslayo a s mujer suplicante. Ella sin previo aviso se adelantó a él, y se bajó la capucha lentamente mientras se acercaba al Dark Lord. Todos pudieron observar las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos como dos pequeños ríos.

Su piel antes blanca, ahora estaba como la de Voldemort, de color ceniza. En la mano llevaba lo que le hacía falta, mechones de pelo de sus hijas, para completar la poción para atarlas definitivamente al lado oscuro.

Nunca te llevarás a mis hijas...- Susurró con voz envenenada.- Nunca.

Creo que el Señor Oscur...- empezó a decir el mortífago que había vertido la poción.

Callate.- dijo sin apartar los ojos de ella.- así que...Nunca me llevaré a tus hijas.

Exacto. No lo permitiría. No aruinaría sus vidas por alguien como tú.- Ante esto, recibió un puñetazo de su antes Señor, tirándola contra la lápida.

Readorian iba a ir en su ayuda, pero disimuladamente una mano impidió su ida, su hermano le tenía agarrado.

-No desperdicies tu también tu vida, por tus hijas...- Incrédulamente Readorian, hizo caso de su hermano, dejando a su mujer medio muerta tirada en la losa.

Ahora, insolente mujer, vas a tener una de las mejores muertes que podría ofrecerte...- Sacó una daga, y le rajó el cuello, ante la mirada de todos sus seguidores.- Ya saben cual es el precio de la traición, y no será de manera muggle como lo haga, sino que los haré explotar por dentro.

Cogió de su mano los cabellos de sus hijas y los introdujo en la vasija, mientras recitaba un conjuro de posesión, alguien de los allí presentes miraba impactado el cuepo de su esposa, al que ya no podría acariciar más, ni sentir en las noches en las que ella era la que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Ahora ella estaba muerta, por salvar a sus hijas y el simplemente se había estado quieto, un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, y ahora...¿Qué sucedería?¿Le diría a sus hijas que su padre era un cobarde? Las lágrimas corría sin rumbo dentro de su máscara, viendo todo su mundo desangrándose encima de una tumba , sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo...

---

Los primaros rayos de luz asomaban ya entre los frondosos árboles del Bosque prohibido cuando Andrómeda, Narcisa y Bellatrix se despertaron ahogadas por una fuerza extraña, levantándose sobresaltadas y emitiendo un grito ahogado. Empapadas de sudor se levantaron deprisa y fueron en busca de sus hermanas.

Narcisa y Bella fueron corriendo a por su hermana, y en medio del pasillo del tercer piso, se encontraron. Cisa, abrazó a su hermana mayor que también tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado. Andrómeda intentó calmarla, acariciándole el pelo, pero no lo consiguió, pues ella también estaba destrozada.

Bella se había deslizado por la pared, y estaba sentada entre las sombras, con la mirada perdida, posiblemente en un futuro oscuro. Se reunieron las tres en el suelo, hasta que el silencio fue roto por Andrómeda.

No cre que haya sido un...un sueño.- Se paró para evitar el sollozo que salía de su garganta.- Ha sido él...

No creo que debamos decir nada sobre esto, hasta que papá venga y nos informe...- dijo pausadamente Bella, que aún tenía la mirada perdida.- Y menos aún de cómo a muerto.

¡¡A muerto defendiéndonos!- grito Narcisaq perdiendo los estribos.- Creo que deberíamos conarselo a Dumbl...

No, ni lo pienses...- dijo Andrómeda.- ¿Qué pasaría si supiese que nuestra madre a sido asesinada por Voldemort (n/a: en esos tiempos no creo que tuviesen mucho miedo a decir su nombre O.o) y que nuestro padre es uno de sus seguidores? Meterían a papá a Azkaban y a nosotras lo más seguro es que nos separarían!

Me da igual papá.- interrumpió Bella.- Se quedó quieto, sin ayudarla...

Él ambién hubiese muerto entonces, y nosotras nos quedaríamos solas.

Me da igual! Ella era su mujer y no hizo nada! ¿Creeis que a nosotras no nos haría lo mismo?

¡No! ¡Papá nos ayudaría! – gritó Narcisa.

Está bien. Dejadlo ya, debemos irnos o nos descubrirán a las tres en pijama en medio del pasillo. No debemos contar esto a nadie , ¿Entienden? Esto no ha sucedido, deberemos aparentar felices lo mejor posible, por favor...

De acuerdo...

Está bien...

Y en un último abrazo, dejaron allí las lágrimas derramadas por su madre, y todos los miedos que empezaban a aflorar en sus corazones, pero debían ocultar.

---

Bajaron a desayunar con una máscara puesta en la cara. Narcisa y Bella se sentaron juntas, con Regulus, que no hacía más que hablar de su baja calificación en pociones, impuesta por Slughorn.

...Y ese viejo verde asqueroso del infierno me apuest...- Se calló pues vio que Dumbledore se levantaba, para disponerse a hablar.

Queridos alumnos y alumnas. Este año, en conmemoración del aniversario de la escuela, vamos a realzar un baile, y para cambiar, será en Hogsmeide en un gran salón, decorado para la ocasión.- muchos murmullos fueron lanzados al aire, pero fueron apagados por una furiosa profesora de Transformaciones.- Gracias Mini ( n/a: siempre me ha gustado ese apodo para Mcgonagall) Bien, como decía, el baile va a ser de disfraces. Todo el mundo irá disfrazado secretamente, los chicos por un lado las chicas por otro, y una vez allí, deberán buscar a su pareja sin quitarse la máscara, el que acierte, se llevará un gran premio.

Dicho esto se sentó. Andrómeda miraba de reojo a Remus, esperando que él fuese el que la invitase al baile, pero este estaba absorto en las tortitas conchocolate que se había servido, al igual que ella Lily miraba a James con disimulo, pero este también tenía otra tarea, volver a sus huevos revueltos con bacon.

Sirius le dio un codazo, y pudo ver como Alan miraba a Bellatrix, atentamente, sin perder el contacto visual. Ella también lo miraba, obteniendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella bajó la mirada y se levantó con prisa, sintiéndose ahogada por la presión.

Alan se levantó y corrió tras ella, hasta alcanzarla. La cogió del brazo y la volteó. Vio que sus ojos estaban llorosos, y sus lavios temblaban como queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no surgían.

Con delicadeza, acarició su cara, como si fuese de cristal, con cuidado para que no se rompiese. La miró directamente a los ojos.

Ven conmigo al baile...- Susurró él.- Por favor...

Ante esto, ella se tiró a sus brazos y lo besó, mientras que lloraba. Él, la abrazó fuertemente, protegiéndola y ofreciéndole un hombro en el que llorar.

Sirius observó como Alan salía corriendo, y miró a Narcisa, que daba vueltas a su comida. Entonces observó como Lucius se levantaba, corrió más que él y llegó hasta su prima, casi sin aliento.

¿Quieres...ir...al...baile..conmigo?- Dijo mirándo como Lucius esperaba la respuesta.

Lo siento pero ya me han invitado.- Fingió una sonrisa.- Regulus va a ser el caballero que me hará bailar toda la noche

Bien echo hermano...- dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en el hombro. Volvio a su asiento, ahora de forma sexy y oteando quién sería la afortunada que le llevaría al baile.

Andrómeda seguía viendo como Remus comía, sin decir nada, tranquilamente. La poción que se habían tomado ella y sus hermanas para evitar el decaimiento, había funcionado. Ya no se sentía tan triste, estaba furiosa con Remus.

¡¡Escúchame! – gritó haciendo sobresaltar al chico.- ¡Estoy harta de que siempre te hagas el loco conmigo y de que no quieras darte cuenta de que me gustas más que nadie.¡Estoy enamorada de ti! Y tu ni me miras siquiera...

Esto..Yo..he...- Se quedó sin palabras y al o decir nada Andrómeda se levantó histérica y se fue al lago a tumbarse en el césped, a orillas de algún árbol, hoy no iría a clase.- Yo...le iba a pedir que viniese conmigo al baile después de desayunar...

Has sido un poco lento entonces.- dijo James con la boca llena. Escuchó unos pasos tras de sí y recibió una bofetada de Lily Evans, que tomó el mismo camino que Andrómeda.

Bueno hasta aquí el tercer cap, lo siento por tardar mucho, pero e tenido una crisis inspirativas,...u-u pero bueno ya se me pasó, creo, espero que les guste el capi, nos vemos en el próximo!

**Dejaron rr?**

**No?**

**Dejenlop! Plis!** u

**Ya?**

**Ya XD**


	4. Capitulo IV

Wolas de nuevo jeje aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo...Más cutre y con menos inspiración que ningún otro pero es debido a que las vacaciones me alteran Además se acabó el queso en mi casa...Y no me vino mucha inspiración...Decidí que era hora de actualizarlo y...Ha salido esto, y esto es lo que les muestro.

Este cap, va dedicado a LovelyDeadGirl jejeje la chica más impaciente y loca de todo elmundo XD muchios besos para todo el mundo que me dejó rr y sigan haciendolo por fis que me encanta leer sus comentarios.

Karkinos Company present...

Sentimientos opuestos ( Espero que no se note mucho que no sabía como pornerle ")

El viento mecía el pelo de Andrómeda, mientras que su mirada vacía paseaba por el lago. Había pasado una semana desde que supo que su madre murió y no habían tenido noticias de su padre. Ella le quería, pero...

¿Por qué la había dejado morir? ¿Simplemente por...Por ese tal Voldemort? ¿Las arriesgaría también a ellas por él?

Antas preguntas...Sin respuestas, que cada vez se aturdía más cada vez deseaba más huir, desaparecer de todo ese mundo, pero estaban sus hermanas, por ellas, por ellas debía aguantar, porque las quería, y ahora solamente las tenía a ellas.

La luz solar cada vez se atenuaba más y el frío se iba apoderando de sus huesos, sin siquiera notarlo sintió como una pequeña lágrima recorría su rostro, hasta caer en la arena para perderse dentro de la tierra.

Esa noche, tampoco fue a cenar, directamente se subió a la sala común, y recogió los libros con los que antes había estado haciendo los deberes, para después subirse a ¿Dormir? No, pensar.

Se recostó encima de la colcha de color rojo, mirando al techo, empezaron a pasar por su mente las imágenes de su infancia, tan feliz, junto a su madre y sus hermanas. Se vio junto con sus primos jugando al escondite o yendo al lago y al parque a jugar...

Pero todo eso estaba acabado ya no sucedería más, porque su madre estaba muerta, y en cierto modo ella también. Fugazmente recordó a Remus, ese que le había robado el corazón...Maldita sea! Porque en estos momentos también él tenía que estar por medio? Que no era capaz de dejarla en paz...o era ella la quería que no quería que la dejase en paz?

Era un idiota, nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas o no quería hacerlo, porque siempre estaba en las nubes...LO había estado evitando desde su encuentro en el comedor, cuando anunciaron el dichoso baile.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana y no había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Estaba aburrida y se fue a dar una vuelta, y extrañamente acabó en la torre de Astronomía. Pausadamente se acercó al borde y contempló las estrellas, buscó la luna y no la vio..

Tranquila, no ha desaparecido, es que está vacía nada más.- Una sombra se movió a su lado, se sobresaltó y vio a Remus, mirando nostálgico al cielo.

NO es lo único que esta vacío hoy.- Sus ojos no se apartaron del firmamento, hasta que sintió como la mano del chico le cogía la suya. Se volteó bruscamente y le miró a los ojos.- ¿Qué..?

Siento haber sido un idiota, debería haberte pedido antes que fueses mi nov...- Pero los labios de Andrómeda lo callaron.

Sus manos se recorrían con ansia, sus besos eran rebuscados y sus caricias desesperadas. Se separaron casi sin aliento y se volvieron a mirar.

.- Si, sin duda alguna, eres idiota.

Esa fue la primera vez en una semana que Andrómeda sonrió sinceramente.

---

Bella caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts tranquilamente, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. No había recibido noticias de ningún lado a causa d ela muerte de su madre ni siquiera su padre se había limitado a avisarlas o llamarlas.

Estaba furiosa con él, había dejado morir a su madre, delante de un montón de personas, portándose como un cobarde, mientras que su madre, moría como valiente por defender a sus hijas...Pero de qué?

Se lo había estado preguntando mucho tiempo, qué es lo que en verdad sucedía en esa montaña, por qué había muerto su madre, pero al igual que siempre todo era un enigma, un misterio que no la dejaba dormir.

No podía explicarse como podía odiar tanto a su padre, deseaba verlo muerto, o sufriendo, pues de la manera que se había comportado no merecía ni la más sucia de las muertes, al igual que también odiaba a ese tal Voldemort, al que le sacaría las entrañas despacio, mientras que le repetiría el nombre de su madre...

Cómo Bellatrix fue capaz de Odiar tanto? Sencillamente por amor, por el amor a su madre que era grandísimo y ahora yacía dos metros bajo tierra, pudriéndose con los gusanos... Odiaba con todo su ser, pero una parte de ella se salvaba, se llamaba...

Hola Trix.- una mano se puso en su cintura, y la besó dulcemente en la mejilla.- ¿Qué tal estás?

Hola Alan.- Sonrió ella.- Bien, aquí ando dispuesta a ir a hacer los deberes a la biblioteca...

Muy bien, así me gusta que seas mi niña buena.- dijo besándola de nuevo.- ¿Has pensado ya de que vas a disfrazarte? Porque yo ya tengo mi disfraz...

Aunque lo tuviese...NO iría a decírtelo .- respondió divertida.- deberás encontrarme en el baile ya lo sabes...

Si mi amor.- dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y besando su mano .- Debo irme princesa, nos vemos en la cena, te quiero.

Yo también, príncipe.

Cuanto le gustaría estar tan despreocupada como Alan, pensando como todas las chicas únicamente en cómo iba a ser su disfraz, el cual aún no tenía...Pero le era imposible, ahora sus pensamientos estaban depositados en un lugar tristemente más oscuro.

El único capaz de sacarla de ellos era Alan, el único que conseguía romper aquél hielo invulnerable.

---

Sentada en un banco junto con Regulus se encontraba la pequeña Black, memorizando los encantamientos que la profesora Mcgonagall les había mandado, los cuales no eran pocos y por ser tan difíciles la mantenía alejada del dolor, momentáneamente.

Cracatus murtius!- dijo su primo apuntando a una flor, la cual se convirtió en un medio pez- pájaro.- Aggg!

Jajaja mejor que la última vez...Tranquilo, a la próxima va la vencida.

Si bueno, por lo menos no ha salido un pájaro medio rinoceronte...ese si podría habernos matado..

Si, como el tigre que te a salido antes.. u.u"

Bueno, de todas formas voy mejorando...Lo quieras o no...

La verdad si, eres mejor que cuando tenías tres años

¡Oye!

Su primo se abalanzó sobre ella y empezaron a pelear, se revolcaban por el suelo (n/a: NO piensen mal son primos) Cissa le daba bocados en los brazos y él le tiraba del pelo, como cuando eran niños. Los dos habían crecido pero siempre les quedaba tiempo para poder jugar como cuando los problemas más grandes eran...ninguno.

Acabaron riéndose espanzorrados en la hierba, todos los chicos que por allí pasaban se les quedaban mirando, de pronto Narcisa calló y se acercó a su primo, con los ojos llorosos, y le abrazó dulcemente.

Cerró los ojos y sintió sus mejillas empapadas, echaba de menos a su madre y deseaba tenerla a su lado de nuevo pero era imposible, recordó la promesa que su primo le hizo cuando sus hermanas se fueron a estudiar.

Reg, ¿Sigue en pie tu promesa?

Nunca a dejado de estarlo, te prometí estar siempre a tu lado y nunca lo e dejado de cumplir, pase lo que pase...Siempre estaremos juntos, en lo bueno y...

¿Y en lo malo?

Sobre todo en eso.

Los dos primos se besaron castamente en los labios y permanecieron allí un rato, hasta que Regulus se levantó delicadamente y ayudó a su prima que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, por primera vez en una semana la veía tranquila.

Suavente ella abrió los ojos y sonrió, había soñado con su madre. Se desperezó y miró a su primo.

.- Voy a quedarme un poco aquí, tranquilo estoy bien...

.- De acuerdo, te espero en la sala común.

Se marchó bajo la mirada de Cissa, que ahora estaba de nuevo cristalina. A lo lejos vio a su primo Sirius, con una chica de Hufflepuff, llamada Kristeen Brightlight seguramente la afortunada que sería llevada al baile. Era castaña, con los ojos verdes y con la piel de color miel. Iba a su curso y ella era muy dulce, por así decirlo le gustaba para él.

Sin darse cuenta alguien se había puesto a su lado, sintió su respiración, su colonia y escuchó esa risa tan..odiosa a sus espaldas. Sintió como le temblaba el cuerpo, y se le estremecían los huesos.

El miedo se apoderó de ella, y sin quererlo se puso a llorar descontroladamente, pero en silencio.

NO llores Cissy, no llores...- dijo acariciándole la cara.

Déjame...Por favor...Vete.- su voz estaba rota y le costaba respirar.

Yo creía que necesitabas compañía después de que...

No necesito tu compañía Lucius.

Tu madre a muerto y dices que no necesitas compañía.

Las palabras se le clavaron en el corazón una a una, despacio como torturándola y sin duda alguna el disfrutaba de aquello. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué?

Bueno, la verdad es que se lo merecía, por desobedecer al Lord.

Ante esto Narcisa se volteó rápidamente y con toda su ira descargó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del chico, partiéndole un labio y echándole para atrás. Estaba loca de furia, ¿Quién se creía él para hablar de su madre?

Nunca vuelvas a poner en tus labios el nombre de alguien de mi familia, nunca entiendes?

¿Pasa algo Cissa?- Sirius estaba ahora a su altura, observando como Lucius se levantaba con la mano en la boca. Llegó a la altura de su prima, Kristeen estaba con él, y abrazaba a Narcisa que ahora estaba llorando angustiosamente. – Veo que mi prima ya te a pegado...Si no quieres recibir más, Lárgate ahora mismo.

Lucius miró por última vez a los chicos y con voz siseante dijo.

Eres tan cobarde como tu padre querida...No me extrañaría que siguieses el camino de tu mama...

¡¡Lárgate!- Narcisa gritó con tanta fuerza que calló al suelo, sintió unos brazos rodearla, seguidos por otros. Hubo unos susurros y Kristeen se fue despidiéndose de Sirius con un beso y de Narcisa.

.- Tranquila...tranquila...- le acarició el pelo, suavemente, escuchó que paraba de llorar.- ¿Qué a querido decir con..?

.- Narcisa! Qué a pasado Sirius?- Era Regulus, venia agitado y con la camisa descolocada.- Me topé con Lucius y dijo no se qué de ti, le pegué una paliza y vine corriendo a ver si estabas bien...

.- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería, no esta bien.

La tomaron en brazos, y la llevaron junto con madame Pomfrey, la acostaron en una cama y le dieron unos tranquilizantes los cuales hicieron que se quedase dormida. Los dos primos salieron de allí dispuestos a buscar a sus primas.

Los dos estaban callados, y caminaban no muy apresurados. Giraron por un pasillo y se encontraron a Lily Evans besando a James descontroladamente.

-. Em, perdón, ¿Habéis visto a Trix o Andro?- preguntó Sirius divertido.

.- Yo..Yo vi a Andro en la biblioteca, estuve hablando con ella, pero pronto se fue al lago..

.- Yo..no esto Trix esta..No sé..- James andaba "apurado" con la situación.

.- Bueno si las veis decidles que las estamos buscando, Cissy está en la enfermería.

.- ¿Si? ¿Qué le ha sucedido?- Lily puso cara de preocupación.

.- Nada importante Pomfrey a dicho que mañana estará bien, que es falta de sueño nada más...

.- De acuerdo, iremos a verla ahora...

.- Sigan con lo suyo no se preocupen...

No lejos de allí, alguien entre las sombras escuchaba como su plan surtía efecto y sonreía al pensar que muy pronto las tres hermanas Black perdían el control de sus vidas y como pronto ellas serían suyas, para siempre.

Bueno este es el final del desastroso capítulo lo siento...Jiji en fin, muchas gracias, por leerlo y ahora me dejan un rr? Anda si plis plis ¡!

Jeje que buenas son ya me lo dejaron si?

Ahora?

Ya

XD


	5. Capitulo V

Hola, soy yo de nuevo con el capi intermedio...trankilas chicas es una basura pero lo necesito para pasar a los echos mas relevantes de la historia, sin el no podría hacer los siguien tes, así que no lo tengan en cuenta ok?

Enga besitos!

De cómo empezó el inesperado baile y se dividieron sus vidas.

Guirnaldas, gritos, expectación y nerviosismo reinaban en las calles de Hogsmeide. Todo el mundo compraba su disfraz ente risas histerismos. Muchos iban a la tienda de Madame Roxana, que poseéis mucha variedad de trajes, pero ninguno a la medida de las Black.

Las tres hermanas caminaban junto con Lily Evans, que se había hecho muy amiga de Andrómeda, debido a que se habían ayudado mucho. Bella iba cogida de su hermana Narcisa que aún estaba bastante afectada después del encuentro con Lucius.

NO encontraban nada, todos eran casi iguales, no tenían ningún encanto. Cansadas, se sentaron en un banco que había apartado en un parque de las afueras de la ciudad. Estaban calladas y pensando cada una en como iban a encontrar algo, pues el baile era esa misma noche.

.- Acabo de tener una idea.- Anunció Andrómeda.

.-¿Cuál?- Bella la miró cansada, le dolían los pies, y no quería seguir andando- Como digas algo de andar más...Te liquido.

.- No, tranquila...Bueno si hay que andar pero encontraremos los mejores trajes que podamos imaginar...

.- ¿No iremos a Cabeza de Puerco, verdad? Porque seguramente que allí tienen unos trajes preciosos...- Lily empezó a reírse junto con Narcisa.

.-No tonta...

Todas se reían y la pobre Andrómeda esperaba a que le dejasen hablar. Escucharon uno pasos detrás de ellas y vieron a Kristeen, que iba despotricando contra las tiendas de Hogsmeide.

Se sentó con ellas, enfurruñada, todas la miraron y volvieron a reírse...Había pasado el día con Sirius, que no la dejaba comprarse ningún disfraz y ahora se quedaba sola, seguramente ella tampoco tendría tiempo a elegirse uno.

.- Bueno, por lo menos observo que ninguna lo tiene...Así que...Mal de muchos consuelo de tontos..

.- Andrómeda dinos lo que ibas a contar...Lo de los disfraces...

.- ¡ah si! Pues mirad, cuando llegué aquí me hice muy amiga de una chica de tercero, muy simpática llamada Anne Johannes, nos conocimos en la biblioteca..

.- Que raro hermanita!

.-¬¬" Ahórrate los comentarios bellita...El caso es que ella también tuvo que acudir a u baile de estos cuando iba a sexto, y tampoco encontraba trajes. El caso es que su familia, tenía desde el siglo XII una compañía de teatro mágico, y los trajes que no querían los iban guardando en un almacén...

.-¡¡Ves al grano ya!.- gritó Lily nerviosa.

.- Se puede acceder al almacén desde aquí, y ella me dejó la llave a mi disposición, cuando se fue, por si tenía alguna de estas urgencias en un futuro...

.-¿A qué estamos esperando?.- preguntó Narcisa ya nerviosa.

Andrómeda se levantó, seguida de las chicas, quienes la seguían impacientes. No querían llamar mucho la atención, así que fueron tranquilamente caminando, hasta llegar a la taberna Cabeza de Puerco.

Bella rió y susurró en el oído de Kriteen " Ya e dicho yo que al final veníamos a este situcho...". Solamente había dos hombres en ella, dos encapuchados, así que no había mucho problema. La mayor de las Black, se acercó al tabernero y le susurró algo al oído.

Pronto las llevó a la trastienda, y les dijo que pasasen por la puerta de la izquierda y allí encontrarían lo que buscaban. Y por fin vieron que así era...Una inmensa sala de color rojo, llena de trajes brillantes, todos con gorros guantes, cascabeles...

Todos y cada uno de ellos eran preciosos, y no pudieron evitar omitir un grito de alegría, sin duda alguna serían las reinas de la fiesta. Andrómeda las puso en orden, las miró con los ojos brillantes y dijo:

.- Está bien, ahora vamos a buscarle un traje a Narcisa...una por una debemos ayudarnos, porque si no nunca podremos acabar...y por supuesto debemos irnos a prepararnos al castillo...

------

Después de encontrar los trajes, ir al castillo y arreglarse debidamente, bajaron todas por las escaleras, con máscaras de brillantes puestas en la cara. Too alumno se quedaba mirando lo sexys que estaban.

Una de ellas llevaba el vestido azul, con un corsé, con adornos negros y pequeños brillantes, un pequeño tutú de color también azul y con cintas del mismo color le caían haciendo parecer que flotaba. Su pelo rubio iba rizado totalmente y caía por su espalda, a modo de cascada.

El morado adornaba a otra de las chicas, parecía un traje medieval, con una falda muy ancha, y unas mangas largas. Todo iba ribeteado con hilos color plata y oro, entrelazándose en las mangas. Llevaba dos moños y pelos castaños rizados caían de ellos.

El verde esmeralda del traje oriental de una de ellas era deslumbrante. Una cinta de color verde oscuro se ataba debajo del pecho, y a medio brazo unas cuerdas del mismo color, haciendo una bonita honda en la caída de la manga. Su pelo negro brillaba con la luz y estaba recogió en un moño desecho.

La chica de los ojos verdes, tenía un traje de color negro, con pequeños adornos en color rojo, el escote era de palabra de honor y llevaba unos brazaletes en los brazos. En su mano tenía un largo bastón, y una capa colgaba enlazada en su cuello.

Por último llegaba una chica con el rojo oscuro, y de ojos grises, que llevaba un vestido de color blanco, con un escote que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y también de mangas anchas. Tenía un pequeño del que pendía una bolsa, e iba abrigada con una capa azul, con hilos dorados.

Así, las cinco bajaron y subieron a un carruaje. Todas rieron con ganas al ver las caras de todo solos chicos que las veían pasar.

.-No me imagino la cara que pondrá james cuando te vea con el vestido negro Lily.-Dijo Andrómeda quitándose la capa azul del suyo.

.- Si, es cierto, creo que va a sorprenderse bastante.

.- Por lo menos no huirá despavorido como Sirius, cuando me vea aparecer con este traje morado

.- A Sirius le encantarás, tu tranquila...

.- Con ese tutú no se que haces con primo Reg, Cissa, podías ligarte a quien quisieras...

.- Prefiero a Reg, es todo un caballero.

Siguieron hablando y pronto llegaron a Hogsmeide, se escuchaba la música de fondo, y ya había llegado más gente. Todas estaban nerviosas, se miraron y se pusieron las máscaras. Kristeen y Lily salieron primeras, Andrómeda se quedó un momento a hablar con sus hermanas.

.- Chicas, esta noche tened cuidado, intentar no alejaros de la gente y sobretodo guardaos bien las espaldas...- Miró a Cissa que asintió levemente con la cabeza.- Os quiero.

Las tres sonrieron, y se abrazaron, pero no sabían que ese sería el último día de su feliz relación, el último día en el que las tres estarían juntas, en primer día en el que Lord Voldemort entró en sus vidas.

Vale ya pueden tirarme tomatazos gallinas dinero...jaja no dinero no ( No kiero que me pongan una querella ni nada de eso :P)

¬¬ en fin...

Dejadme rr si no es molestia wii

Bye!


	6. Capitulo VI

Vale, ya lo sé, muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar, muchísimas gracias a Aome, Leodyn, Lunanis, Mebiuska ;P...etc etc etc que me siguen leyendo ( son menos etc´s pero wenu xD) Muchas gacias por ser pacientes.

Espero no decepcionar a nadie, pero e hecho lo que he podido, bueno, yo y mi bolsa de queso Mozzarella que siempre me acompaña cuando mis tripas rugen hambre ejejejeje. Bueno ya no soy mas cansina besitos y espero que les gusteeeee.

Curso de 1967, final de una vida.

Que bonito era todo. La luz de las inmensas lámparas le acariciaba suavemente la piel e iluminaba su vestido, que parecía echo de pequeñas luciérnagas, debido al brillo de las lentejuelas y el efecto que hacía sobre el terciopelo.

Es extraño, estaba allí, rodeada de gente de su mismo curso o de cursos inferiores, pero al fin y al cabo jóvenes, chicos y chicas que su mayor preocupación era en ese momento buscar a su pareja...Pero ¡acaso no era la de ella también? ¿No estaba deseando ver a Alan y abrazarle fuertemente?

Si, lo ansiaba, necesitaba verlo, por eso, se dio prisa en buscarlo. Efectivamente no lo vio, todos los chicos iban típicamente vestidos, unos de lobo, otros de doctor, otros de gremlins? No, Alan dijo que en cuanto le viera lo reconocería...Pero no aparecía por ningún lado.

Anduvo un rato por la sala, hasta llegar a una de las mesas, en las que vio unos cuantos vasos, cogió uno y se sirvió una cerveza. Siguió oteando a los alumnos, pero nada...O si? Podía ser...¡Si! Ya lo había encontrado, estaba allí de pie, le hizo gestos con las manos, pero él no le vio, parecía...estar atento a otra chica...

¿Qué hacía? ¡No! Esa no era Bella, desesperada, intentó alcanzarle, mientras le gritaba, pero la música, antes tierna, ahora era insoportable, sintió como poco a poco le iba ahogando, mientras le veía coger a una chica por la cintura que...¿Qué iba disfrazada igual que ella? Pero quién...

.-¡Alan! ¡No! ¡¡Esa no soy yo!

Ya era tarde, el la había besado, ella se agarró a su cuello y le abrazó, esbozando una sonrisa, Alan no la soltó, no, e no hizo nada para impedirlo, quizás no lo sabía, pero...

Llegó a su altura, notando como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, seguían abrazados, se quitó la máscara, y el miró hacia donde se encontraba, se sobresaltó, y soltó a la otra chica...

.- Bella...Yo no...

Pero no pudo decir más, salió corriendo, sin mirar a su alrededor, escuchó como la llamaban, pero no, no hizo caso, no iba a volver la vista atrás, nunca más, la habían traicionado, era como una marioneta, un simple y aturdida marioneta a la cual la manejan sin amor, solo para cuando quieren...

¿Por qué? Por que le habían dado esperanzas de salir del teatro de su vida y tener una vida real, una vida alejada de todo, por fin que creía tener un medio de escapatoria...ahora no tenía nada. Pero ella no sabía que nunca lo tuvo, no sabía que nunca le cortaron los hilos y que estaba destinada a ser tratada como a la madera carcomida, sin ningún valor, sin afecto, sin cariño, sin amor...

La lluvia empapaba su rostro, y el barro manchaba su vestido..Mientras que la sangre de su apuñalado corazón recorría sus venas, podridas y ajadas por el dolor. Se desplomó en un callejón, en el que lloró, quizás porque no podía continuar caminando, o quizás porque lo encontró lo suficientemente oscuro como para refugiarse, si refugiarse en la oscuridad era la solución...

Pronto notó una extraña neblina, no le hizo caso, estaba lo suficientemente destrozada como para prestarle atención a nada...

.- Vaya, que haces por aquí tan sola?

Se sobresaltó y miró a todos lados intentando averiguar quien era el que la había asustado.

.- ¿Quién está ahí?.- su voz era un alarde de alti-bajos provocados por el llanto y por el miedo.

Silencio.

.- No quiero bromas joder...¡Sal de donde estés!

.- No creo que debieras ser tan maleducada...

De repente su vestido se rajó y dejó al descubierto una de sus piernas. Bella buscó su varita, y se puso en guardia.

.- no, no nos pongamos tensos, cada vez que te portes mal...

.- Cállate y vete, si no quieres morir.- chilló llena de rabia.

.- No aprendes eh?.

Sintió como algo le golpeaba la cara y la mandaba a lo mas profundo del callejón, sus huesos estaban adoloridos, no quería levantarse, aunque más bien, no podía, no conseguía tenerse en pie. Sangraba por la boca, escupió para limpiarse.

.- ¿Quieres más?- Siseó la voz en su oído.- NO me hagas repe...

.- No.

.- Eso mejor...Veo que eres más obediente que tu madre...

Las palabras se le ensartaron en el corazón...¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de su madre? ¿Cómo osaba llamarla cobarde? Y lo que más le inquietaba...¿Por qué sabía él eso? No, no iba a conseguir tal insulto hacia la persona que intentaba salvarla de algo o de alguien...

.- Nunca más menciones a mi madre,.- Lentamente se incorporó, y alzó una mirada llena de odio, aunque no estaba segura de si él podía verla, en ese momento apretó en su puño la varita y chillo.- ¡¡¡Nunca vuelvas a llamarla cobarde!

Sintió otro golpe, esta vez en las costillas, que la lanzó contra la pared, esta vez si sintió como los huesos de sus brazos se astillaban y como su cara chocaba con la fría piedra...Quizás alguien la estaba escuchando, quizás alguien la salvaría...Alan! No...Él no, estaría en el baile...Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas...

.- No llores por ese muggle,.- Ahora si sintió una presencia de una figura humana. Estaba oscuro pero pudo vislumbrar una silueta...era alta, y estaba embutida en una capa negra, aunque...ahora ella lo veía todo borroso. – Te ha dejado, como hacen todas las personas no mágicas son malas...

.- No...no...- intentó reincorporarse.- él me quiere...¡¡EL NO ME HARÏA DAÑO!

.- ¿A no? Entonces por qué...¿Por qué estas tu sola?

Hubo un largo silencio...Quién era ese tipo?Qué quería de ella?Pero tenía razón...Estaba sola, y era por culpa de él...y no, no podía ser...

.- ¿Quién eres?.- Pudo articular.

.- Eso es algo que no es de tu importancia...Alguien que te ofrece una vida mejor.

.-¿Qué? Yo ya tengo una buena vida...

.- Tu madre esta muerta porque tu padre la dejó morir, y tu padre ahora...os ha abandonado...¿No me crees? Es cierto.

.- El no la mató, la mató ese tal Voldemort, esa sucia rata que la degolló...

.- No, él solo hizo lo que le ordenó tu padre, le dijo que la matase...El ama a todos sus discípulos, los quiere para combatir con los verdaderos monstruos del mundo, que no son como nosotros y ensucian nuestra sangre...

.- Jamás...Nunca me uniré junto a...junto a un monstruo...

.- Ya lo creo que sí...

La niebla desapareció al igual que la misteriosa voz...Y su enigmático poseedor, que pronto descubriría que era el mismísimo rey d las tinieblas...

Se levantó, tras estar un rato tirada en el suelo, aturdida por el extraño encuentro. Escuchó varias voces pasar, chicos que reían, muchachos que hablaban del baile y de sus ganadores...Gente que...Que no le importaba nada.

Se levantó y caminó por las calles del pueblo, triste, sin ganas de volver al castillo. Llegó, hasta las afueras, estaba calada hasta los huesos, y se sentía dolorida por los golpes que le habían dado.

Escuchó un par de voces, era Antoine Lainford y Alexander Coin, dos chicos de Ravenclaw, "Son de origen no mágico" pensó ella...Pero, si eso le daba igual antes, no debería haber pensado nada de eso...De todas maneras, se mantendría lejos de ellos, parecían estar algo borrachos.

.- Bellatrix! Que guapa estas eeeessssta nochieeeee.- le gritó Antoine, desde lejos mientras los dos se acercaban a ella.

.- Mmmm pareces eztar alg-go triste!.- intentó consolarla el otro muchacho.

.- Escuchad me tengo que ir.

.- NO, no te vayas...dame un beshito pod favor..- la intentó besar y ella se quitó.

.- Ei! No te escapes!.- Alexander la agarró por detrás ella intentó librarse pero no pudo, aunque el estado de su acosador era lamentable, estaba bastante fuerte.- Vamos a jugar un ratito...

.- Dejadme, por favor, marchaos!.- empezó de nuevo a llorar, no sabía que hacer, no tenía fuerzas...no quería...-¡no!

.- No grites querida...- dijo uno de ellos besándole el cuello violentamente mientras le acariciaba los pechos sin cuidado.- Haz algo, ayúdame, no se estaz quieta...

.- Pretifucis totiloooo!.- su estado de borrachera era tal que ni siquiera podía casi hablar. Ella aprovechó para intentar salir corriendo.- Petrificus totalus!

Ahora si, ahora si estaba perdida, no podía correr, por suerte el hechizo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para inmovilizarla entera. Los dos llegaron a su altura, y empezaron a desnudarla, notaba sus manos recorrerla, como la sobaban y la llenaban de saliva.

Al principio gritó, pero desistió al sentir que nadie iba a escucharla, sujetaron sus brazos y uno de ellos, no sabía cual pues se hallaba cegada por las lágrimas, se desabrochó el pantalón y bruscamente entró, simplemente dentro de ella, el dolor era insoportable, estaba magullada de frío y sentía arder gélidamente las partes donde ellos la tocaban...

¿Qué había hecho ella? ¿Por qué la atacaban? Como...Como antes lo habían hecho...Recordó las palabras de la extraña voz...- Los monstruos que ensucian nuestra sangre- Malditos sean, ella era superior a ellos y la estaban violando y robándole los besos y la delicia de su vida. No lo iba a permitir...

.- ¡¡Accio varita!.- llegó hasta sus manos, los muchachos no se habían enterado estaban demasiado absortos...- ¡¡Finite incamtem! .- Se apuntó a si misma para desparalizarse, esta vez si la escucharon, y tomaron los dos sus varitas.

.- Nos has estropeado el juego! Sucia puta rastrera!

.- AVADA KEBRADA

Dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo, sin vida, ella cogió sus ropas y salió corriendo, huyó del lugar, los dejó a los dos allí tirados, ¿qué había hecho? Había matado a dos alumnos, a dos personas...Sería enviada a Adkaban.

.- Tranquila...- Aquella voz, alzó la vista y vio a un hombre de ojos verdes, no, mas bien era un muchacho, acarició su pelo.- NO tienes nada que temer, ya estas a mi lado, y no te sucederá nada...- le susurró dulcemente Lord Voldemort.

Ala, ya está, si, si si muuuucho tiempo empleado en este capítulo, y al final creo que me salió basura y todo...jajajaja...En fin, muchas gracias por esperar y no mandarme cartas con ántrax por ser una bazofia...xDDDDDDDD

Dejen un review y serán más felces...

Quizás ustedes no...pero yo si wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Karkinos las odoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :P

Bye!


	7. Capitulo VII

Bajo amenaza de muerte, lo publico rápido para que lo lean prontito

Martita capi nuevo, Aome capi de tu Blac...selegna aki la actulizacion...Jijijiji

**Curso de 1967, Un sueño capaz de...¿amar?**

Su corazón estaba podrido por el dolor, las lágrimas habían asesinado su piel nacarada, no había valor en sus pasos, no había esperanza en sus ojos, únicamente sufrimiento. Necesitaba sentirse segura, ¿por qué? Se lo debía a ellas, a sus hermanas, no podía dejarlas solas, no ahora.

No imaginaba que su padre hubiera cometido semejante atrocidad, ella, no pensaba que las personas pudiesen ser tan malas. Pese a que ellos nunca fueron una familia muy unida, creía que su padre amaba a su madre, pero estaba equivocada.

¿Y si no existía el amor..?

Sonó la música, vio de lejos a su hermana Bellatrix, que salía corriendo hacia algún sitio, sonrió, seguramente que sería con Alan, por lo menos ella era feliz, había alguien que lo era, a pesar de todo...

Caminó lentamente, casi todos ya estaban emparejados, ella sin embargo no veía a Remus, ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Habría encontrado a otra chica? Alejó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza, sacudiéndola violentamente y sin darse cuenta chocó contra algo, gritó de dolor, y noto que algo o alguien caía al suelo.

Miró rápidamente al que estaba en el suelo y vio a una chica tirada sangrando por la nariz y con un diente roto..

OMG! ( n/a: Aomeeee) Lo siento! Lo siento muchísimo! .- Se agachó y rompió su vestido y empezó a limpiar a la desmayada, la gente ya se había dado la vuelta y las miraba.- ¡ Sanita secta! .- Las heridas de la muchacha pararon de sangrar, Andrómeda susurró otro hechizo y le arregló el diente.- ¡Enérvate!

Cuando la chica despertó empezó a despotricar hacia la pelirroja y ella no sabía donde meterse, escuchó carcajadas detrás de ella e intentaba no mirar quién se reía así. Después de intentar que no le dieran una paliza, se escondió difícilmente de todo tras una gran columna, suplicando que Remus no la hubiera visto.

.- Vaya, es la primera vez que veo un intento de asesinato de tu parte.- Dijo una voz en su oído.

.- Yo...esto...No he hecho nada soy inocente!.- Se tiró a ese cuerpo extraño y puso su cara de niña buena, para mirarlo a los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de que..- ¡¡Remus! ¬.¬" ¿Te gusta que te de el espectáculo o que?

.- Me gusta esa cara de niñita buena que pones...- Sonrió- Y no podía perder esta oportunidad para verla n-n

.- Ahm...- Notaba como se ponía colorada, de pronto reparó en el disfraz del este, y una carcajada luchaba por salir de su boca.- ¿De...De qué vas disfrazado?

.- Voy de luna.- dijo como si fuese obvio, llevaba una pelota que le cubría todo el cuerpo, dejando salir sus extremidades y su cabeza, que relucía como por arte...¿de magia?

(Ella le miró de arriba abajo, y empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia)

.- Te pareces a...¡¡Copito de nieve!.

.- ¬-¬ Gracias por decirme que parezco a un cordero trota-montes...

.- NO, pero el corderito de Heidi era mas mono que tu!

.- Oh perdona señorita...Creo que no eres la más adecuada de quejarte de ir de blanco...aunque, claro, tu te pareces más al...

Andrómeda alzó un ceja, esperando a ver que se le ocurría.

.- l Abominable hombre de las nieves!

.-¿¿Cómo?.- Salió detrás de él, y se metieron en un pasillo que estaba desierto, el suelo resbalaba y Remus se escurrió y salió rodando con una Andrómeda detrás patinando como podía e intentando no partirse la crisma. Después de cincuenta metros de resbalarse, Por fin el pasillo acababa y se estamparon contra una pared, se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

De pronto él sonrió y acarició la mejilla de ella, con suavidad, varias veces pasó su cálida mano por la antes nacarada piel de la Black. Sintió como un escalofrío se apoderaba de su espalda, la miró a los ojos, y parecía que pronto estallarían en lágrimas, se asustó por ello e iba a preguntarle cuando...

.- ¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggg!.- Una persona, al parecer una chica, por el atuendo minifaldístico que poseía y las botas de tacón de aguja se había escurrido e iba en dirección hacia ellos, que intentaron apartarse, Remus cogió la cogió par que la chica que iba hacia ellos no le clavase un tacón en la cabeza y la matara.

¡Pum! Un estruendoso golpe con una sonorizada queja con voz de...¿¿Hombre? Tenía el pelo negro revuelto, se tocó el trasero adolorido y se apartó el pelo de la cara, un suspiro de sorpresa se escapó de la boca de ella.

.-¡¡Sirius! ¿¿Qué se supone que haces vestido de mujer?

,.¿No te gusta?

.- A mi me parece que vas muy mona Siriusa

.- Gracias rico.- Le mandó un beso a Lupin y le guiño un ojo muy coquetón..

.- En fin...Creo que tienes problemas mentales-...

.- ¡¡Andro! ¿¿Has venido de hombre de las nieves? O.o

.-No, vengo de princesa de los elfos... ¬-¬

.- Ya decía yo que...

.- Bueno, hay que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, así que dejad de discutir.

.- Yo no discuto con prostitutas draks-queens

.- Ni yo con copito de nieve..

.- Ese es Remus..

.- ¡¡Es cierto!.- Sirius se rió de su amigo, que le miró severo.

Intentaron levantarse, pero el suelo escurría muchísimo, se sujetaron los unos de los otros, y se pusieron de pie, intentaron andar, pero era imposible. Hicieron hechizos, pero no funcionaban, no podrían salir de allí los tres.

Remus se había quitado la enorme bola, y la había hecho desaparecer quedándose en unas mallas grises y una camiseta de tirantes, únicamente quedaba la pintura de los brazos y la cara del disfraz que le hacía parecer un príncipe del hielo.

Sirius se negaba a quitarse los tacones y Andrómeda se quitó el faldón quedándose en una falda pequeña blanca, más fina. Gritaron, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que con la música nadie les escucharía. Se miraron confundidos y cansados de insistir sin poder avanzar.

.- Pues a Kristeen le ha gustado mucho mi disfraz, me ha dicho que ella tenía que haberse disfrazado de hombre, asiríamos a juego...

.- Vaya...Te estará esperando...

.- Si bueno...

.- ¡Chicos! Hay una manera de salir de aquí, pero solo podrá salir uno...

.- Que salga Remus y..

.- NO, que salga Sirius, Kristeen te estará esperando.- Lanzó una mirada significativa al chico, que entendió a la perfección, sonrió.

.- La manera de salir de aquí es que dos hagamos un hechizo deslizante en esa dirección así que, si va a salir Sirius..

.- ¡Claro! YO no me quiero quedar aquí con ninguno de los dos, una me lloraría porque se ha ido el otro, y el otro me pegaría por dejarte ir...no thank´s u.u

Los dos se miraron y se pusieron colorados. Se colocaron detrás de Sirius y gritaron " Deambulare" el chico salió disparado en dirección a la salida y cuando estaba cerca de ella, para evitar un mayor impacto gritó "Cesare incantem". Llegó a la puerta y pudo salir, observó a los chicos desde ella y cerró la puerta de un portazo, no sin antes hacer un...¿sexy? Contoneo de sus caderas.

Los dos se rieron, pero después reinó el más absoluto silencio, risas nerviosas, y acabaron hablando del tiempo...Remus se calló de repente y se quedó mirándola, con una sonrisa en e rostro, la besó con dulzura y delicadeza, saboreando esos pocos segundos de contacto como si fuesen eternos.

Ella se agarró fuertemente a su cuello y siguió besándole, resbalaron y quedó Andrómeda encima de él, pero pronto, este dio un vuelco cambiando las posiciones, ahora los dos reían, siguieron besándose.

.- Andro.- Se paró Lupin.- Tengo haaaaaaaaaaaammbreeeee

.-Pues cómeme a mi.- le dijo ella sonriéndole.- O tenemos la opción de convocar unos platos de espaguetis y una botella de whisky.

Sin saber por qué Remus empezó a zarandearla bruscamente, gritando:

.- ¡¡SAL Saatnás y devuélveme a mi amorcito!.- Ella se reía mientras que el se santiguaba tres veces seguidas.

.- Tonto, yo también se pasármelo bien!

.- Si claro...

.-Pues si!

.- Si, si..

.-¡¡Que si jope!

.-¿¿¿JOPE?.- Empezó a reírse.- Qué dura eres...

Empezaron a hablar de tonterías y gastarse bromas, hasta que el hambre pudo con ellos, y convocaron unos platos de comida, ella puso su falda como manta, donde se tumbaron, se quedó mirándole atentamente, era muy atractivo, y bajo la luz de las velas, parecía lo parecía aún más pues el maquillaje que llevaba lo hacía más enigmático de lo que ya de por sí era.

El alzó la vista y la vio con el pelo rojo como la sangre que caía rizado hasta casi el final de las espalda, vestida de blanco, con la pequeña faldita con la que se había quedado, y esa extraña sonrisa que se le formaba al masticar, además la purpurina que llevaba en sus mejillas hacían resaltar los ojos grises de esta.

Terminaron de comer e hicieron desaparecer todo de nuevo, Remus se tumbó, y ella mientras, le acariciaba el cabello, se escuchaba la música de fondo.

.- Siento no poder invitarte a bailar...

.- Siento que no puedas invitarme a bailar...

Risas. Pronto sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, ¿No existía el amor? Entonces qué era ese escalofrío que le corría por la espalda, cada vez que Remus la acariciaba, porque le gustaba más el sabor de los labios del chico que ninguna otra cosa?

Sin darse cuenta, los dos se desprendían de sus ropas, sin importar quién pasase, sin preocuparse si los descubrían, en ese momento solo existían el y ella, nada más. Cuando quedaron desnudos, se contemplaron con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, y con delicadeza, Remus empezó a entrar dentro de ella, besándole el cuello y ella acariciándole la espalda llena de cicatrices, y musculosa.

Los gemidos salían de sus bocas, mientras que de fondo se escuchaba una canción rock, no sabían de quién era, pero eso daba mucho morbo, (n/a: la canción xD) Siguieron besándose, y las gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente del chico, que ya casi llegaba al orgasmo.

UN grito de placer llegó y con ello, él cayó sobre ella con delicadeza y empezó a recorrer con su dedo el cuerpo desnudo de ella dándole escalofríos. Andrómeda le acariciaba las mejillas y besaba poco a poco el cuello, si, definitivamente existía el amor...

.- Yeti mi amor, vamos a vestirnos, aunque...desearía que nos quedásemos así para siempre...- susurró Remus que en poco tiempo ya lo estaba y empezó a ayudarla, bajo caricias, besos y miradas de lujuria, deseo y amor...

Sin saber por qué Andrómeda empezó a llorar, el la miró asustado y muy preocupado, la abrazó fuertemente, le pregunto que si le dolía algo, ella respondió que no, pero mintió.

Mintió como una vil rata, le dolía el corazón, muchísimo, no podía soportarlo, se aferró a los brazos del muchacho, era tan amable, tan sincero...

.- ¿Qué te pasa Andrómeda? No quiero verte llorar...- Susurró limpiando sus lágrimas con sutileza, levantó su rostro y le besó la punta de la nariz.

.- Yo es que...Pensé...- Estalló otra vez en un mar de lágrimas...

.-¿¿Pensaste qué?

.- Que el amor no...no existía, y me e equivocado.- otro llanto mas fuerte aún.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Porque te amo.- Otra vez se puso a llorar como una loca esquizofrénica, bajo la mirada atenta y dulce de un Remus aturdido, a la par de sonrojado.

Poco a poco, el silencio volvió a reinar en el pasillo resbaladizo, las lágrimas ya no recorrían sus mejillas, y no estaba tan nerviosa, no sabía si había dicho lo que había creído decir, pero en ese caso, no sabía por qué el no reaccionaba...

Poco a poco, el la incorporó y la miró quedamente. Sonrió al encontrarse con os ojos grisáceos de la chica, y la besó en los labios, la besó como unas mil veces durante diecisiete siglos...O al menos eso le pareció a ella...

Se separaron y suspiraron, plácidamente. Ahora, todo estaba bien, todo salía bien por primera v...

.-¡¡ Chicos! Bella a desaparecido, y han dicho que han encontrado a dos chicos muertos! Se separaron y preocupados comenzaron a andar...El suelo ya no escurría, era extraño...Pero ahora no había tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora lo más importante era encontrar a la Black desaparecida.

Salieron a fuera y encontraron a un Alan descompuesto, llorando, y maldiciéndose a si mismo, parecía hecho polvo, y con una gran culpa. Andrómeda vio a Narcisa abrazada a Kristeen, Regulus, James y Sirius habían ido a buscar a su hermana.

La chica se acercó a Alan y le preguntó qué había pasado.

.- Yo...Estaba en la fiesta y creí que era ella...Pero no!...- Empezó a llorar de nuevo.

.-Sigue vamos.- dijo cortante.

.- Margarite me besó y ella nos vio, salió corriendo, fui detrás de ella para decirle que no había querido hacerlo y la perdí en un callejón...

.-¿¿Qué te has besado con otra chica?

.-¡¡¡Ella me besó a mi!¡¡Creía que era tu hermana!

.- NO pued...

.- No pienses eso de mi...¡¡Yo amo a tu hermana!

.-Por eso la estás buscando, ¿no?

Hubo un silencio horrible, Andrómeda miraba severa y fría a Alan, que bajó la vista y se derrumbó en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, y el pensamiento puesto en otra parte. Regulus habló en ese momento y si las miradas matasen, alguien habría matado ya a su primo...

.- NO eres justa con él, le han engañado...

Silencio. Andrómeda miró a su primo que le hizo un gesto de discúlpate-borrica-insensible-sin-corazón. Ella se agachó y tomó la mano del chico que temblaba, "Lo siento" susurró, le abrazó, pensando en donde estaba su hermana y deseando que no estuviera inmiscuido su padre o ese tal Voldemort que tanto dolor había causado ya en su familia...

Pero en lo más hondo de su ser...sabía que eso era imposible, tenía la certeza de que, ellos serían los causantes de las muertes y del profundo dolor que se instauraría en sus vidas, la felicidad era ahora un sueño capaz de matar a un ruiseñor...

**RR!**


End file.
